Foresight
by MissMandS
Summary: She can remember being on the road, eyes puffy and red when that cart stopped. A cart full of humans; all of them whispering and staring at her with appraising eyes. When one of the men held out a hand, a crooked smile on his face she blinked at him. There was the Shire to go home to. The Shire with her lovely Bag End. Bag End, empty of any light. Part one of The Fate of a Hobbit.


**WARNING: Non-graphic rape/non-con**

* * *

There was a time between when she left Erebor and the time that the group of humans picked her up that Bella cried. She cried a lot. In the mornings when she woke up, in the afternoon and especially at night she would cry. Her thoughts were consumed by Thorin, Frerin, Dís, Fili and Kili.

She thought about Thorin's gruff, harsh nature. How when it was chipped away at he would reward someone with a rare smile. And what a smile it was that lit up his entire face, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

Frerin, so unlike his brother. Bella thought about how much he loved to rile Thorin up by flirting with Bella, teasing her. She didn't miss his voice so much as she missed what it did to her: enveloping her like a warm blanket, wrapping its arms around her and holding her tight.

Dís, she thinks of the dwarrowdam was able to bring out her Tookish side with just a comment, just a nudge. She thinks of how the woman could make her smile simply by running her rough fingertips over Bella's cheeks, how she would blush so prettily whenever Bella did the same to her.

Fili had the ability to read her like a book. With each furrowed brow, each frown, each hand running over her beardless cheeks Fili knew. And he wouldn't let it be until he and Bella had talked. And often it was side by side at the fire, his arm around her shoulders as she leaned against him, fighting sleep.

Kili loved to irritate her until she was ready to scream and rip her hair out at times. But he could be cowed by a simple glare from Bella. It became a game between the two to see who could annoy the other more. And later it became a game to see who could last longer when driven to the edge.

Bella thought of all that when she left Erebor. She could remember seeing her dwarves on their beds. Covered with bruises, their faces swollen. Black eyes and cuts in need of stitching. She stared for mere moments before Dwalin shoved her back, eyes narrowed as he reminded her with a growl that she was banished. For the first few days she prayed to Yavanna to save her dwarves and plead with Mahal to not take them yet. Not yet. After a week Bella stopped hoping. And when two weeks passed she stopped praying. She stopped sleeping in favor of twenty minute stretches that left her waking up screaming and clawing at the air. And then she stopped sleeping all together

She can remember being on the road, eyes puffy and red when that cart stopped. A cart full of humans; all of them whispering and staring at her with appraising eyes. When one of the men held out a hand, a crooked smile on his face she blinked at him. There was the Shire to go home to. The Shire with her lovely Bag End. Bag End, empty of any light, any laughter, and love. Filled to the brim with loneliness and silence that no amount of books and flowers could fit. It was with that thought Bella grabbed the man's hand and allowed herself to be hauled up onto the wagon.

She doesn't cry anymore after that. The humans grow irritated with her quickly, eyes flashing each time she sniffles or lets out a whimper. The first town they get to Bella is dropped off, one of the men's hands on her shoulder as he steers her towards someone new. The new person, a plump woman with thick black hair reminds Bilbo so very much of Dís. The only difference being that Dís never gripped her chin between her thumb and forefinger, tilting her face back and forth. The woman walked in a circle, looking Bella up and down until finally she shrugged and said: 'this one will do.'

She's silent that night as the other women there put makeup on her and brush her hair. Bella allows it to happen and ignores the stares the women give each other. The looks that say something's wrong with this one. This one's broken. Bella pretends not to see these as she's lead upstairs and deposited into a room.

The men seemed to come in a parade. The first man Bella didn't scream but she remembers kicking, fighting. Her words were muffled by the hand he clapped over her mouth, her efforts futile. With each muffled 'no', each beg to not do this it seems to drive the man on. Until Bella stops fighting, until she stops talking, stops moving all together. She lays there on her back, staring at the ceiling. Beneath her the mattress creaks and groans and she faintly hears the sound of the headboard smacking the wall. But she doesn't move, her gaze a lifeless one as she stares up at the ceiling until finally, mercifully the men's thrusts grow erratic and then they bury themselves in her with a grunt.

When Bella wakes up the next day it's to one of the women, handing her some kind of tonic with the promise it will prevent pregnancy. Bella swallows it all down, ignoring the bitter aftertaste as she lies back and waits for the men to return. It falls into a routine after that. The men come, Bella stares at the ceiling and she drinks her tonics. It's during the times that she thinks of the talk she had with Lord Elrond. It's during these times Bella curses herself and closes her eyes in a poor attempt to fall away from reality.

* * *

_"My mother told me once that you have the gift of foresight." Bella said casually as she took a sip of tea. Elrond's gaze was a curious one, his eyes flickering towards her face as if trying to read something there. _

_ "I do." Elrond stared at her over his own cup, eyes pensive as Bella squirmed in her chair. _

_ "I wanted to know if you had looked into my future before." A smile curled at the corners of his lips as he puts down his cup. _

_ "Your mother sent me a letter when she found out that she was going to have you. She suspected that you would carry the same adventurous streak she did. She asked me to watch over you and check your future as you grew." Elrond's eyes grew soft at the mention of her mother and Bella felt her heart clench._

_ "May I ask what you've seen that has to do with the line of Durin? If you've seen anything that is." _

_ "I have seen some things—some pleasant of laughter and joy. Some where you were sitting around a fire and having braids put in your hair by five pairs of hands. Others where you and a particular member were side by side and there was a smile on your face, the biggest I believe that's ever graced your face." _

_ "You say that you've seen some pleasant. Does that mean you've seen some not so pleasant things?" Elrond's face grows stiff at this, his eyebrows furrowing as he stares at her. _

_ "Yes, I saw some things. I saw goblins and orcs, cave trolls. I saw dwarves, elves and men engaged in battle. Why they were there I do not know but I saw you in the battle as well. I do not understand what your role in that was." _

_ "A battle you say?" Bella whispers. _

_ "Yes, a battle. I must ask that you think seriously about your decision to continue on with this company of dwarves Miss Baggins. I know that you care deeply for the line of Durin. From Thorin Oakenshield to his youngest nephew, you have a deep seeded love for them. You've yet to realize it but it's there."_

_ "I ask though that you reconsider joining them on this quest. When the time comes that they leave, you would be welcome to stay here. When I looked into your future I saw Thorin Oakenshield holding you over a wall as the others stood by and watched." Bella sat silent as Elrond continued to talk. _

_ "The choice is yours in the end. You always have a place here. If you follow the dwarves I will understand. I do not wish to lose another Took." If Bella had been a true Baggins she probably would have listened to him. But in that moment her Took side was in charge and she was going to follow those dwarves to the end of the earth. Even if she knew how right Elrond was going to be she knew deep inside her heart that she still would have followed them._

* * *

It's on a morning that the clouds are gray outside and there is no sunlight in the room that Bella wakes up to a stunned gasp. Her head is hazy from the previous night so she lays there, eyes bleary as she struggles to claw her way through the fog clouding her mind.

"Miss Bella, oh dear. I thought it was you—I heard rumors that there was a hobbit here but I didn't want to believe," The voice is soft and filled with worry. The voice is a familiar one that pulls her from her haze.

"Ori," Bella blinks as the dwarf comes into focus. "Oh, Ori—it's you." Ori's hovering over her, his hands not quite touching her.

"I…I used some of my treasure to buy you. Not that I own you or anything, I would never do such a heinous thing. I just….Let's get out of this place." Ori's lifting her from the bed, his arms careful as they cradle Bella's weakened body.

"I'm tired, so tired." Bella mutters against his chest.

"No, no, don't go to sleep just yet," Ori begs and tries not to wince at the feeling of her bony body through the thin nightgown. "Not yet. Let me get you—somewhere and then you can rest." But it's all for not as Bella dozes off against his chest. The last thing she hears is a faint cry of: 'Miss Bella' and then nothing.

* * *

This one has been posted on my aO3 for quite a while and is part of a series called the Fate of a Hobbit. It's a very sexual, very angsty, feels heavy story about fem Bilbo/the Line of Durin.

I got this idea after watching the clip of Arwen's fate. This will have some lighter, happier moments down the road but for now it will be angsty and feels heavy.


End file.
